Expecting
by A11y50n
Summary: Raisa visits Oliver and Felicity at QC with some life changing news. Oliver and Felicity think about the past.


A/N Sorry for any mistakes.

I've always thought Raisa is an important figure for both Oliver and Thea, like a second mother.

Expecting

Felicity and Oliver were in his office when they noticed Raisa standing in the doorway.

"Raisa, are you ok? It's good to see you." Felicity said as she and Oliver both went to kiss her cheek.

"Of course I'm fine! Do I need a reason to see my two favourite people?"

"No of course not, you're always welcome you know that. I thought Thea and Roy were your two favourite people! I heard you tell them so." Declared Oliver

The three of them moved to the more comfortable area of Oliver's office where there was a comfortable sofa and a couple of arm chairs. Felicity often laid down on the sofa if Oliver was still busy with QC work until he finished then they would leave for home together.

"Master Oliver you should be taking better care of Miss Felicity! She has lost some weight and she didn't have any to spare in the first place."

Before Oliver could respond Felicity spoke.

"Oliver has been taking great care of me but my appetite is weird at the moment. I seem to have a problem with eating dinner, every time I do I end up throwing up within the hour. I'm really tired as well. Oliver has been great anything that I'm willing to try, he either goes out and gets take out or he buys the ingredients and cooks it for me. He's been great."

Oliver caught Felicity's hand and held it and they shared a smile.

"Well, I did some baking and thought you may want some." Raisa said

It was then that they both noticed the bag by Raisa's side. She took out a box and gave it to Felicity. For Felicity it was like her birthday. Raisa's cooking was amazing but this was her baking which was even better if you could believe that. When Felicity opened the box there was a range of different biscuits, sweet and savoury. Felicity's eyes lit up and she started munching right there. When she saw a male hand come into her line of sight she quickly slapped it aside and said

"Mine!" while spraying out crumbs.

Oliver looked slightly affronted but he knew not to mention it. He remembered the first time they went to the movies.

"_Oliver, before we do this there is something you need to know about me."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't share!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I. DO. NOT. SHARE!"_

"_Okaaaaaaaaaay?"_

"_I mean it Oliver, I do not share my food. If I have popcorn or any other snacks at the movies, why would you have anything other than popcorn? I suppose I can understand chocolates, I've had popcorn and chocolates at the movies before but I don't get chips, why would anyone eat chips at the movies? They make too much noise and it's so irritating when you're trying to hear the film and all you can hear is crunch, crunch and crunch! Chips should be outlawed at the movies! What I'm trying to say is I don't care how good looking you are or how much I love you, you try and share my food that's a deal breaker. Understand? So if that's going to be a problem for you let's end it now!"_

_Oliver just smiled and held out his hand for her and Felicity smiled. Oliver had no problem with Felicity not sharing her food, she was generous to a fault, she would gladly give you her lunch if you forgot yours but if you take from her when she's offered to get you some and you declined you need to watch your back, Roy found this out the hard way. _

_What Oliver didn't like was the fact that Felicity insisted in buying their snacks._

"_You paid for the tickets so it's only fair that I pay for the snacks."_

"_I asked you out on a date so I should pay for everything."_

"_Seriously? We will continue this conversation after the movie!"_

Oliver saw a smaller box enter his line of vision and realised that Raisa had a second albeit smaller box and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow about the size of the smaller box but Raisa just met his gaze. Oliver opened his box and sampled a biscuit. He was in heaven. After a few minutes, Felicity was still munching and would finish her box before they left for the night.

"I came to offer you two my services."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other then as one turned to Raisa.

"What kind of services?"

"Well when the baby comes you will need someone you trust to help you take care of it. I know I'm not young enough to be a full time nanny but I would like to help you, especially as you two are busy at night and I don't mean in your bedroom!"

Both Felicity and Oliver blushed at this comment. They thought Raisa knew about his 'night job' but no one said anything so they left it, apparently it was an open secret.

"BABY! What baby?" Felicity asked

"Miss Felicity you are pregnant, I noticed on your wedding day the glow you had."

"I can't be. I would know. I don't have morning sickness or any of the obvious signs!"

"Miss Felicity, morning sickness happens throughout the day, in your case it's more evening sickness. You are more tired than usual no? I assume you are also off of your red wine and coffee? When was your last period?"

"May 15th!" Oliver replied

He remembered that clearly, he'd been away on a business trip for a few days and was eager to get back to Felicity. _She was home when he arrived, they'd been living together for a while. It was only a few weeks before their wedding. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other they barely made it to the bedroom in time. Oliver took off Felicity's top and moved to take her bra off as well when he saw her flinch, it was quick but he noticed and realised that it was Felicity's 'time of the month'. She always became more sensitive and he had to be careful as even the gentlest touches made her squirm and not in a good way. He reluctantly moved away from her. Felicity didn't like it and tried to get close to him again but he just took another step back._

"_Felicity, explain to me again which Star Trek film Darth Vader is in."_

_Oliver knew Felicity well, he watched her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to stop her losing her patience. He knew all he had to do to distract her was to make a stupid assumption about one of her many beloved films/ franchise and he would be lectured on the differences in the nicest possible way. _

"_Get changed and get the supplies it's going to be a long night!" Felicity demanded_

_Oliver went to the kitchen and got the ice cream and the popcorn. He didn't bother with the bowls he just bought two spoons. Felicity had already changed into her 'comfy pyjamas' she only wore them during that time. Oliver took his clothes off and slipped under the covers with just his boxers on. Felicity switched the large plasma on and began to give Oliver a 'history' of Star Wars and Star Trek. Within the next thirty minutes Felicity finished the ice cream and began to fall asleep but not before kissing Oliver and saying thank you. She always knew what was going on in his mind._

_He remembered how frustrated he got when early in their relationship when Felicity insisted that she had a week to herself each and every month to catch up with her Netflix. He drove Roy and eventually Digg mad every month. He would become stroppy with them. It wasn't as if he didn't see Felicity at all during those weeks but he really missed her at night. He missed the simple things, kissing her goodnight, waking up to her and having her sleeping on his chest it was nice. Roy and Digg, well mainly Digg confronted him and asked him what his problem was and he grudgingly told them that Felicity demanded to be alone for a week a month and he didn't understand it. Oliver remembered the look that went between Roy and Digg and each of them was trying to tell the other they should explain it to him. He remembered Roy face palming himself as if he couldn't believe it._

"_Seriously? You don't know why she wants a week away from you every month?"_

"_Roy!" Digg said_

"_He can't be that dumb can he? Even I know what that means. I'm lucky Thea just tells me if I try anything when it's that time I won't see my next birthday. How can he be so clueless?" Roy muttered quietly so only Digg heard or so he thought, Oliver heard him clearly._

_Digg shrugged his shoulders wondering if Roy was right. Oliver was a smart man even though he pretended otherwise and he doubted Oliver would bring this up especially in front of Roy if he knew about the real reason Felicity wanted time alone._

"_Er Oliver how long were you with Laurel again?" Digg asked_

"_What's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Just humour me."_

"_Er a couple of years. Why?"_

"_And you spent your whole time together? You never spent any time apart? None at all?"_

"_Well, every so often she had to spend a bit of time at home."_

"_How often are we talking about?"_

"_Erm….probably a few days every month, why?"_

"_Seriously? You still can't see the reason?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You left before Thea started didn't you?" Roy stated_

"_What did Thea start?"_

_Oliver could tell that Roy and Digg were trying to tell him something but didn't know how to start._

"_Would you two just tell me what's going on!"_

"_You may have been with a lot of women but you know squat!" Roy said_

"_Roy!"_

"_Just saying!"_

"_What Roy is trying to say is that do you remember your Biology classes? Specifically what happens to boys and girls when they go through puberty?"_

"_Yeah and…?" Oliver asked_

_Digg saw Roy shake his head as if he couldn't believe that they were going to have to spell it out to the man._

"_Okay let's try another way, what is one of the first signs that a woman has that she's pregnant?"_

"_What's that got to do with anything?"_

"_Just answer the question." Digg said losing his patience_

"_Erm morning sickness?"_

"_And?" Digg prodded_

_Roy and Digg waited for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute. It was a minute too long for Roy and he lost it._

"_HER PERIOD! Felicity probably wants a week away from you at night so she can have her period in peace! If she's anything like Thea she doesn't want you touching her during that time. Thea really doesn't want to be touched, she loves her bubble baths and her chocolates, as long as she has those during that week she's happy….."_

_Roy realised that he mentioned more than he should have, Oliver was staring at him. Everyone knew Roy was sleeping with Thea but implying it in front of her seriously over protective brother was not the best thing._

_Digg stepped in front of Oliver to stop him injuring the young man._

"_He's not wrong, each woman is different and they handle that time in different ways maybe Felicity didn't know how to bring it up."_

"_Roy's right, I don't know when Thea started hers, not that she would have told me, at least I don't think she would have but I'd like to think I would have noticed the difference."_

"_You haven't noticed the difference since you've been back so I doubt it." Roy muttered_

"_Look just go and talk to Felicity."_

"_Thanks guys."_

_Felicity opened her door to see Oliver on the other side._

"_Oliver, is everything ok? Is anyone hurt?"_

"_No everyone is fine. I came to talk to you."_

"_Er ok. Come in."_

"_Felicity, you know I would never willingly hurt you don't you? You know I love you and I'm not with you just for the sex?"_

"_Oliver of course I know that. What's brought this on?"_

"_Well, it took me ages but I finally figured out why you need time to yourself each and every month, granted I had Roy and Digg's help but still!"_

"_You talked to Roy and Digg?" squeaked Felicity_

"_I can't believe I was so stupid or oblivious. Do you think I would demand you slept with me if you're uncomfortable and or in pain?"_

"_No of course not Oliver but I just felt uncomfortable and embarrassed."_

"_Embarrassed about what?"_

"_Well, I always feel 'ugh' during that week, I can't explain it. I don't feel my usual self and I just really didn't want to have this talk with you. You've been with so many women I didn't know what you expected. Seeing as you're here we might as well have a frank talk. I was slightly concerned that you may still want to ….. you know while I'm on my period and the thought of that just makes me feel icky. I know some women do but I really don't want to. I know you would never force me but still having this talk is embarrassing. Not only do I not feel like it but it would probably be very messy and I don't want to think about that!"_

"_Felicity, I love you but no way do I want to make love with you when that is happening, the thought of it makes me feel nauseous. I never have and I don't think I want to try it either. I agree with you about the mess aspect. I just want to hold you and that's it. I promise."_

"_Oliver it's not only that but I don't want you to see me when I'm having my period."_

"_Felicity that's silly we've known each other for years and I've seen you when you have your period, granted I didn't know when you're on your period but still."_

"_Yeah but it's different now, when I'm having my period I just want to be super comfortable. I like my comfy pjs. It's like I'm having a sick day but it's actually a sick week. I just thought you may get fed up of seeing me like that, plus my diet is pretty much non-existent unless you count ice cream and chocolate, it's a cliché for a reason. Plus sometimes it can be really heavy." At Oliver's blank look Felicity elaborated "Sometimes I have 'accidents'." Oliver still looked confused "Sometimes my period can be really heavy that I have to change my sanitary towel a couple of times an hour and at night I may 'leak' and the sheets can become dirty, I didn't want you to wake up to that." Felicity said as she became bright red at the last comment_

"_Felicity I just want to be with you. I want the good and the bad. You've always been there for me whether I've been injured or having nightmares or something else. I want to be with you!"_

"_I've warned you but any time you want to leave is fine I won't hold it against you!"_

"_Hey I want to be here."_

_The two of them found a routine for that week each month. Felicity still slept with her head on Oliver's chest. He made sure there was enough ice cream and they discovered that she loved to wear his shirt. Oliver held her close when she was in pain and heated a hot water bottle for her. Felicity loved her 'Minion' hot water bottle cover that Oliver bought for her._

They both remembered that her last period was about six weeks before their wedding. They'd both been busy with the wedding, honeymoon, QC and arrow business.

Oliver remembered how Raisa helped him with the wedding.

"_What is the matter Master Oliver? You look glum, you're marrying the woman of your dreams in a few weeks time you should be smiling. You still want to marry Miss Felicity right?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

"_Why do you not seem happy?"_

"_It's Felicity, I'm pretty sure this is not the wedding of her dreams but because I'm a Queen and it's expected I have to have this whole wedding spectacular."_

"_If you hate it then change it, it is your wedding after all. Since when do you care what people think?"_

"_Usually I would agree with you but Felicity deserves this, after all the years people gossiping about her she should have the grand fairy tale wedding so everyone knows how much I love her. Plus I have to invite all these business associates for some reason. She's being really great about it you know. She agreed to everything on two conditions. Do you know what they are?"_

"_Not until you tell me Master Oliver."_

"_One when Roy askes for Thea's hand in marriage I have to be nice about it and the last one is that whatever type of wedding Thea wants she gets irrespective of what would 'look good'. Do you see how amazing she is? She's not getting her dream wedding but she wants to make sure when it's Thea's time she will."_

"_What type of wedding does Miss Felicity want?"_

"_Small just close friends and family."_

"_Is there a way that could happen?"_

"_I'm not going to rob her of a fairy tale wedding. Plus the press would get wind of it if we did anything before the big day!"_

"_Is there not a time when all the people close to you will be in one place where you could get married?"_

"_The only time everyone will be in one place before the wedding is the rehearsal dinner….thanks Raisa, you're the best!"_

_Later that day…._

"_Thea can I meet you at the club? It's important."_

"_Yeah ok."_

"_Ok Thea you need to find out what Felicity's dream wedding is and we're going to make it happen."_

…_._

"_So lisity, I'm so glad I'm not you. I know this isn't your idea of your fantasy wedding but you're doing this for Ollie." Thea said_

"_I don't care about that, as long as all of you are there that's the main thing. I'm marrying the love of my life. Oliver Queen wants to spend the rest of his life with me and he wants everyone to know! Yes, I would like it to be just us, close friends and family but you can't always have what you want."_

"_So what kind of dress did you dream of when you were a kid? What about the wedding cake? Were you going to be a Bridezilla?" _

_Thea asked all the important questions and Felicity replied a little wistfully thought Thea. Thea relayed all the information to Oliver who enlisted all the help of his family to help Felicity's dream wedding come true. True to form everyone pitched in and helped. _

_The night before the rehearsal dinner, Oliver had a 'boys' night' which consisted of Digg, Roy, Walter, Barry and Lance where they played poker, computer games and watched movies. Thea made sure Felicity enjoyed the girls' night she had planned which was pretty similar to the boys' with the addition of some pampering. Raisa was forced to come, Felicity wouldn't agree to the gathering unless Raisa was there, Thea obviously, Lyla and Laurel and were also there. It was the first night Oliver and Felicity spent apart in a while. The boys fell asleep in their 'den' while the ladies enjoyed their night and each person made it to their room. _

_The next morning or later that morning Felicity was woken up by her future sister-in-law who told her because she couldn't have her dream wedding she was going to have everything she would have had but for the rehearsal dinner. Felicity was told to pretend it was her wedding day so she couldn't see Oliver until the dinner. Her friends made sure she had something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, the something old, borrowed and blue came in the form of a necklace given to Felicity by Raisa, it was a simple but elegant piece, exactly like Felicity, both Felicity and Raisa along with Thea cried when Raisa placed it around Felicity's neck. Thea presented Felicity with her dream dress, Felicity loved it. It was a dress she could wear again instead of having it stay in her closet for the rest of her life. It was simple and elegant. Her friends and family were really the best. Everyone was treating it as if it was her wedding day. When she was ready she was left alone to walk down to the garden to meet Oliver. When she walked down the stairs she didn't see another person, she wondered to the garden and what she saw blew her mind away. There were fairy lights everywhere, plain white ones, everything looked so romantic. Everyone was standing grouped together at the gazebo where Oliver stood with someone she didn't know who looked very 'official'. Felicity saw a movement to her side and Digg stepped to her and held his arm out for her to take. It was then she realised that she was in fact going to get married right there and then. She met Oliver's eyes which looked anxious until she smiled then his smiled matched hers. Everyone took their places, and watched as Digg walked Felicity down the aisle. Oliver looked wonderful in his shirt and waistcoat with a tie. She loved him in his suits but there was something a little more casual when it was just a shirt and waistcoat and tie. Felicity realised everything she told Thea was for this moment, from her dream dress to Oliver's outfit, to the cake, not that she's seen it yet. Every step that took her closer to her soul mate, her partner and they were really partners. He was the love of her life and she was his. As they reached the gazebo, Digg placed her hand in Oliver's and said_

"_If he ever hurts you we'll sort him out for you! Oliver knows this already."_

_Felicity smiled at the look on Oliver's face which looked a little fearful. She didn't know that all of the guests, even his beloved Raisa, all 'reminded him' of how he should treat Felicity and what may happen if he should ever forget, in fact that his baby sister scared him the most._

"_If you mess this up, the best thing that has ever happened to you, you will not have a sister anymore and you will have to watch your back for the rest of your life! Understood?"_

_Oliver could do nothing but nod his head. All the others were a variation of the same. _

_Felicity then saw the large photos of those they loved and lost. As her eyes rested on each picture for a few seconds she thought about Moira, Robert, her mum and Tommy, her eyes met Oliver's_

"_Roy thought our whole family should be here to help us celebrate."_

_A tear rolled down her cheek at this and Oliver wiped it away with his thumb._

"_Are you ready to become Mrs Oliver Queen?"_

_At her nod they turned to the official and were married. After they had their first kiss as husband and wife they turned to their family and were covered in confetti. Everyone congratulated the couple and when Felicity was in front on Roy she hugged him a little longer in thanks for the thoughtful gesture. He squeezed her tight until there was a clearing of a throat. Reluctantly they pulled apart then Roy was being hugged by Oliver in thanks as well. Then it was time for the photos there were only a few posed the rest were candid and were taken by whoever held a camera. The official finished all the paperwork and was invited to stay but declined the generous offer. The group settled around the round table which had numerous dishes. Everyone made or bought a dish. There was more than enough food. Felicity couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was having fun. The 'official' wedding invitations caused a stir when people received them. There was a polite request for donations to be made to one of several charities in place of buying them a present. The selected charities represented each of their loved ones, Roy: Rebuilding the Glades, Felicity: Computer for Kids, Lance: Police bereavement fund, Digg: Help for Heroes, Lyla: A charity that encourages young ladies to try and careers that are usually male dominated, Raisa: Legal Aid for Immigrants, Thea: Rehab for youngsters and Oliver set up scholarships for those who couldn't afford to attend college. They all enjoyed the food. Then Raisa brought out the chocolate cake. It was amazing it was a mixture of milk, white and dark chocolate. Everyone had seconds. Then the dancing, Oliver and Felicity had the first dance then they made sure they danced with everyone else, Oliver with the ladies and Felicity with the guys. Oliver took Raisa by the hand while Felicity did the same with Quentin. The rest watched as the two danced with their parental figures. Each dance was special but the ones with the parental figures and with Thea and Roy was even more exceptional. It was a magical night. Eventually the newlyweds left to enjoy the rest of the night. Everyone was staying the night but in the other wing. _

_Felicity for the second time in two days was woken by her sister-in-law._

"_Lisity? Are you decent? It's time for you to get up. I don't want to be scarred for the rest of my life so can you make sure my brother is covered up? I'll be coming in in 10 minutes if you're not up by then, you have been warned!"_

"_I hate your sister sometimes!"_

"_No you don't, you love her."_

"_Maybe every other day I do but not today. I just want to stay here with you."_

"_Just think by this evening it will all be over and we will be on our way to our honeymoon!"_

"_I suppose. I love you Mr Queen."_

"_I love you Mrs Queen."_

"_I'm coming in!" declared Thea_

_The prep for the wedding was in full force there were people everywhere. The house was buzzing. After Oliver left the bedroom or more accurately chuck out of it by his sister Felicity was surrounded by her friends of the female kind. The men were banished to some other part of the mansion. _

_At the church, even though they were already married, Oliver was still nervous pacing back and forth. Roy and Digg found this hilarious. Roy filmed it with his phone. The church was packed, no one wanted to miss 'the wedding of the year'. The most important people to them were in the first few pews, Oliver made sure Raisa was there as she wanted to sit in the back. The music started and even though he wasn't supposed to, he turned around especially when he heard the gasps of both Roy and Digg who were his best men. He never quite understood what people meant by the term she 'glowed' in reference to women but in that moment with Felicity holding onto Quentin's arm as he walked her down the aisle, he understood it completely, Felicity glowed. She was stunning in her wedding dress. Felicity would always remember the look on Oliver's face when he turned around and saw her it was totally worth it. Not many people could have a lavish wedding and she was lucky to have this and her dream wedding the day before. She was truly blessed. The part about renewing their vows caused a stir. They just looked at each other with smiles on their faces. The reception started and the bride and groom were nowhere to be found, they were taking pictures for a magazine where the obscene amount of money being paid for a few photos was going to be donated to a children's charity. The reception lasted until the early hours of the morning. All employees of QC both domestic and abroad received the day off with full pay. The Queen wedding was the biggest hit of the year. _

They'd been back from their honeymoon for about a month now. They looked to each other each hoping that maybe Raisa was right.

"I think I better leave you two alone now. I'll see myself out."

Neither Oliver nor Felicity realised Raisa left until it was too late. They looked up to see Diggle eating from his own box. They left the office for the rest of the day neither could concentrate on work anyway. Felicity booked an appointment with her doctor but the only free time was the next morning. They didn't go to the foundry that night instead they, meaning Felicity, took one of each type of home pregnancy tests available. It was the longest time of their lives. When the time was up they held hands and went to look at the results. All had positive results. They smiled at each other. When they were in bed snuggling together Felicity brought up a subject

"Oliver, I don't want you to offer Raisa a job."

"Ok can I ask why?"

Oliver knew Felicity loved Raisa but he couldn't see where this was going.

"Well, we do have this large house don't we? Do we really need two home offices?"

"What are you planning?"

"Well I thought that maybe instead of having the home offices we could change them into a small self-contained apartment. I mean the two rooms together are bigger than my previous apartment. I thought it may make a really nice place for Raisa to live. I don't want her here to work for us, she's part of the family. She should be with us but at least she'll still have her independence and our child and or children will have their grandmother with them. She's their only grandmother but they will also have both Quentin and Walter. What do you think?"

Oliver was dumbstruck. He was amazed how selfless his wife was.

"I think that's a great idea." Oliver kissed her temple. "Do you think she will go for it though? You know how stubborn she can be!"

"Leave her to me."

Felicity was remembering the first time she met Raisa. Oliver tried to see her at least once a month. After they started to date he invited her to go with him and she accepted. It was a revelation. Felicity knew there was love between the two she just didn't realise it was like parent and child. If she didn't know about Moira Felicity would have sworn Raisa was Oliver's mother. She knew he was lucky that he had two mothers. Raisa made both of them help with lunch all the while telling Felicity stories about Oliver as a young boy. It was a wonderful day and Felicity looked forward to their day each and every month. Raisa even started to teach Felicity to cook. Then one day when Oliver was on an overseas business trip, Thea and Roy were away for a romantic week and Digg was with Oliver Felicity got a call from a hospital asking if she knew a Miss Raisa before the person could finish Felicity confirmed she did know a person of that name. Raisa had a fall and broke her ankle. Felicity went straight to the hospital and stayed with Raisa until she was released. Felicity stayed with her as Raisa refused to stay with Felicity. Raisa was adamant that she could look after herself but Felicity ignored that and wondered if this is where Oliver got his stubbornness from.

"Master Oliver was always a sweet child, really trusting. He only had a few real friends. He found out the hard way that people may only like him because of the money his parents had. You know his favourite day was when it was somebody's birthday. Mr and Mrs Queen made sure they were always there for everyone's birthday. They would have a quiet breakfast just the four of them, after Master Thomas' mother died it was the five of them, it was the natural thing, they would have breakfast in the kitchen then the expected celebrations would happen. Master Oliver always woke up early to help me make the breakfast. He learnt the hard way how cruel people can be. He really liked his first girlfriend, he was infatuated with her and after they were together he was so shocked to find all the details in the paper. What hurt him the most was the fact that she sold her story to get money. That day he changed. He became the playboy. I know for a fact that wasn't my real Master Oliver but it was his way of protecting himself. He would never use women the way it was suggested, he had Miss Thea to think about do you really think he would treat women like that when he had a little sister? It was all an act and everybody fell for it. The Master Oliver you see now, the one that is in love with you is the real Master Oliver. I'm so glad he has someone who sees the real him and is in love with him. Thank you Miss Felicity. Thank you for loving him."

Felicity remembered crying and hugging Raisa. Raisa also showed Felicity all of the photo albums with the Queen family. She wanted to make copies of certain ones for herself and Roy. Oliver arrived back in the states a few days later and received an email from Felicity letting him know where she was. Digg took Oliver straight to Raisa's.

"Before you have a go, she didn't want me to tell you because she knew you would cut your trip short. Same goes with Thea, she doesn't know yet but you will be the one explaining this to your sister not me!" Felicity stated before Oliver could kiss her hello.

"Don't worry I know how stubborn she can be, remind me to tell you what I had to go through for her to accept this house! How is she?"

"She is fine Master Oliver, she hurt her ankle not her hearing!"

Felicity looked at Oliver who in turn returned her look. They walked into the kitchen together with Digg and found Raisa by the table preparing the vegetables for dinner.

"It's good to have you back Master Oliver now maybe you can take your Miss Felicity and go home and make me some more grandchildren! You too Master John, little Sara needs a brother or sister!"

Digg chuckled, Sara loved her 'Grammy'. Oliver and Felicity just went red.

"Are you going to come back with us?" Oliver asked

"Now why would I do that? Have you not heard that two's company and three's a crowd? I'm fine here. I told Miss Felicity but she didn't listen to me!"

"It's ok we'll wait until Thea hears. You could never say no to her."

"And you could?"

Oliver and Felicity stayed with Raisa for a few days until Hurricane Thea came. It was early afternoon on Saturday when Oliver, Felicity, John, Lyla, Sara and Raisa were sitting in Raisa's living room when the front door burst open. No one moved they weren't worried they knew it was Thea. They knew she and Roy were checking out of their getaway that morning so Oliver had Felicity send her an email with what had happened not that Oliver was afraid of his baby sister or anything. Sara was the only one to make a noise, she knew her favourite aunt was there, granted in Sara's eyes everyone was her favourite, she was a happy child always smiling. They saw Thea standing in the doorway she moved to kiss Sara then grabbed Felicity's hand and looked to Raisa

"I'm not talking to you yet!" she then turned to her brother and their second brother and gave them a withering look which made them squirm "and you two so called 'men' can't get one lady into your house Ollie! What sort of playboy were you? You couldn't charm her into staying with you? Pathetic the both of you!"

With that Thea dragged Felicity out of the room and upstairs to pack a bag for Raisa. Everyone just stood there staring at Roy.

"Thanks for the heads up guys, a warning would have been great but no you just worried about covering your own…"

"Ahem, young ears are here." Digg said

"…tushy! Do you know how long that drive was?"

Roy stopped talking when he heard the two women making their way down the stairs.

"Now seeing as you were too stubborn to go to Oliver's and Felicity's when this first happened and you chose to live way out here in the middle of nowhere this is what's going to happen, you will be staying at Olicity's and so will Roy and I so we can all keep an eye on you and you will not leave until all of us are sure you can manage by yourself. Do you understand?"

Raisa meekly nodded her head. The rest of the adults couldn't believe the power Thea had over Raisa.

"Good come on then." Thea demanded as she headed out to the car.

The adults just looked at Raisa with their eyebrows raised

"What?! Like any of you can argue or reason with her."

As one they all moved and made the drive to Olicity's place as Thea dubbed it. They all helped with dinner while Raisa spent time with her granddaughter. After the loud meal Oliver told Thea and Raisa to go and rest in the living room while the rest of them cleared up.

Thea was sitting on the floor by Raisa's legs, Raisa was stroking Thea's head in a comforting gesture that always calmed the young woman down.

"I haven't forgiven you yet! You should have called, not just me but Ollie as well. We've lost too much we don't want to lose you as well!"

"Dear child, it wasn't anything serious and I was not going to interrupt Master Oliver's important meeting or your long awaited vacation, Master Roy saved up a long time for this I was not going to spoil it for the two of you."

"That's just stupid, do you think Ollie would put money before any of us? As for Roy he was shocked and upset that you didn't feel as if you could call us. Yes he spent ages saving up for our week away because he 'wanted to pay for it' stupid macho idiot but he would have dropped anything for you for any of us. We're his family and he loves all of us, even Oliver, and he may have issues verbalising it but his actions speak louder. Do you know what he loves? Roy loves the fact that when you found out what his favourite dishes were you made sure you made them for him on special occasions and the fact that you have him and Felicity over to teach them to make mine and Ollie's favourite dishes means the world to him. He has a mother again. I have a mother again. Don't you ever ever do that again. I don't want to lose you!"

"Miss Thea, I will always be with you no matter what. You do realise that you are one lucky lady. You had a mother who loves you, two fathers…"

"Malcolm wasn't my dad!"

"I said two fathers, I didn't say anything about Mr Merlyn! Your father, Mr Queen, loved you from the day you were born. Who carried you around when you were too lazy to walk? All you had to do was hold your arms up and Mr Queen would bend down and pick you up. You got so used to this you did it with Master Oliver and Master Thomas. No one could refuse you. Mr Queen made it to all your recitals and he loved your paintings. He had one framed and placed on his desk at work. He loved you, Master Oliver and Master Thomas. Out of his three children only one was biologically his but can you honestly tell me that he treated the three of you differently?"

"No…" muttered Thea

"What about Mr Steele? When we thought both your father and brother were lost to us Mr Steele was around to help your mother then he helped you. When he and your mother fell in love he fell in love with you as well. You were his daughter, you still are. Do you remember your first date? Mr Steele was standing by the door waiting for your date to arrive so he could have 'the talk' with him. Did you know that Master Thomas was also there? He was waiting outside so he could catch your date before he rang the bell. When the boy entered the house he was already pale then Mr Steele had a very quiet conversation with him and he became even paler which I didn't believe was possible. Then you came down the stairs and left with your date who kept a metre distance between the two of you. You didn't see the hand shake Mr Steele and Master Thomas shared behind your back. They loved you. Master Thomas loved you as a sister, he may not have known you were related but he loved you and if he knew he wouldn't have treated you any differently because in his eyes you were his sister. You now have Master Oliver back and you have another brother in the form of Master John and you have sisters in Miss Felicity and Miss Lyla, you also have a niece. Most importantly, you have Master Roy who would do anything for you and you know it! As I said you are a lucky lady, you are loved by many. Don't you ever forget that!"

Just outside the door the rest of the family were listening.

"You can come in now." Raisa shouted

They sheepishly walked into the room to start a movie marathon.

A few years later …..

"Oliver, they're gone I can't find them!"

"Roy calm down. What happened?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? When Felicity, Thea and everyone else finds out I lost the kids they'll kill me. What does it say that I thought it was better to call you than the others? At least you won't make me suffer the others will…"

"ROY! Tell me what happened."

"I was reading them a story, Thea went to bed because she's so tired. Then they wanted cocoa so I went to make it I wasn't more than 10 minutes I swear but when I came back up they were gone, Digg's two and your three had disappeared. I checked all the rooms. God if Thea finds out not only will she go into labour but she'll kill me. I may not see my kid…"

"Roy, is that thunder I'm hearing?"

"YOU'RE CONCERNED WITH THE WEATHER RIGHT NOW? YOUR KIDS ARE MISSING!"

"The more you shout the more chance you have of waking Thea up. Anyway the kids have this thing about thunder. Whenever they hear it, if we're not there they go to Raisa's room!"

"WHAT! You didn't think to tell us that before?"

"It never came up."

Oliver could hear Roy running presumably to Raisa's room.

"Oh thank God! All five are sleeping soundly, that's one massive bed!"

"Well ever since Sara could walk she would go to Raisa's room if neither of us were home. She always wanted to be near her so when the others came along and were able they followed her and they would sleep on her bed. We caught them one day when Raisa would sleep on the floor instead so there was enough room for all the kids. Felicity went mad and ordered two king sized beds right there and then. She didn't want Raisa to sleep on the floor ever again, hence the big bed."

"A head's up would have been nice. I think that shaved off half of my life."

"Oh it didn't occur to us, we were more concerned about the surgery."

"How's she doing?"

"Much better, she finally woke up and Felicity, Digg and Lyla are with her and not on their way back to kill you! Roy it happened to us. We came back late after our late night job and went to look in on the kids and all the beds were empty. We looked everywhere we couldn't find them it was as if they disappeared. Then Felicity went to see if Raisa was ok and we found them, all five were on the bed and Raisa was on the floor sleeping as there wasn't enough room on the bed. Felicity didn't like the fact that the kids made Raisa sleep on the floor, not that they did but you know how Felicity gets. Hence the big beds."

"I hope she gets better soon. How long do you think she has to stay in the hospital for?"

"I don't know, if she had her own way she would be on her way home now. Why do you think there are four of us here? We're needed to keep her here. She should be fine to return in a couple of days."

"As long as she gets better that's the main thing. I miss her."

"You and me both!"

"I better leave you and keep an eye on your unruly children and niece and nephew!"

"Yeah, you're all talk. Why don't you say that in front of Felicity, Digg, Lyla, Thea and Raisa?"

"Because I actually want to see my kid once he / she is born!"

"Exactly! I better leave you. Call if you need anything."

"See ya."

The next morning Oliver and Felicity walked into the house, the fact that it was still quiet unnerved them. The only reason why they left the hospital was because she was pregnant again and Raisa told her to go home and rest with her husband 'as future parents' should'. Obviously Oliver and Felicity were surprised, they talked about adding to their family but didn't expect to so quickly. Raisa could always tell when someone was pregnant she told Felicity both times (the second time when it was twins Raisa had a smug look on her face) and Lyla the next and Thea when she was only a few weeks along. Raisa had proved herself many times, she was never wrong about any of them being pregnant. They walked to the kids' room and found it empty, they looked at each other and as one went to Raisa's quarters and both took out their phones to snap some photos. There in the beds were Thea surrounded by all the kids and Roy was in the armchair with his feet on the bed asleep. It was a wonderful sight. Their family!


End file.
